Serrion
Serrion is the demigod son of Hephaestaus and Amazon Xela, also the protagonist of the Azul Flame. Childhood ﻿Serrion has had a peaceful childhood, with his mother, a former Amazon Vanguard, and his father, Avalan. He did not know that his father was Hephaestaus, but a war hero who everybody revered as the only mortal to best Ares. Therefore, when he was only six years old, he asked his father to train him. But his father rejected him, saying that the life of war is a harsh one. One day, when Serrion was playing with his sister Zaphina in the flower yards, Ares came out of nowhere and approached them. Avalan managed to drive him away, saying that he would protect his family with all his life. But Ares came with a simple message: Come back to Olympus, or have his family destroyed. Avalan had no choice but to reprise his post as the God of Fire and Forge. But he did not trust the gods, so he made Xela go back to the Amazon island with their daughter. He was thinking of bringing Serrion with him, but decided that it would too dangerous for him. So he sent his son to Mycenea to an old friend of his, Boris. Avalan still visited his son daily, and took him to see his mother and sister; until Ares's army attacked and sacked the city. Serrion survived, but saw his guardian get killed slowly in front of him. It was Volatio, Ares's immortal son. He killed Boris and threw his body on Serrion, mocking his lack of strength. Serrion would never forget his face and inside, already a deep anger was building inside him. Hephaestaus, or Avalan, rescued his son in the burning city and took him to his mother, ignoring the Amazon's rules. But Avalan wanted his father to train him in the art of fighting. Xela tried to stop his son, but his determination touched his father. Avalan did train him, but not too harshly due to his lover's deploration. Serrion turned out to be a prodigy of hand-to-hand combat and manipulation of fire. To heighten his skills, Serrion was sent to train under Chiron, the trainer of mortal heroes. During his time there, he met a girl named Ithil, another trainee under Chiron. For the next 7 years, they lived and trained together, become inseparable. Finally they separated when Avalan came to pick him up. But Ithil promised to find and marry him when they were older. Adventure Serrion, at age of thirteen, decide to travel abroad to become stronger and learn more. The first place he went to was the land of Chi (modernly known as China). There, he met a man named Guan Yu, a famous general under his claimed brother Liu Bei. He trained under Guan Yu and learned to master the spear and halberd, but soon his master died due to an co-military operation. Serrion's anger from childhood rose and he decided to kill those people. He was ashamed of the blood he spilled because of his anger. But as Guan Yu lay dying, he gave his Blue Dragon spear to Serrion, telling him to never abandon his honour. He buried Guan Yu under the fortress he guarded and went elsewhere. Then he went to the Land of Harmony, Japan, which was now under turmoil because of the massive shifts of power between opposing armies. Because of the dialect differences, Serrion could not communicate with these people, but quickly learned how to. He met a general named Nobunaga Oda, a man who thrived in the war of the land. As Serrion saw what Nobunaga had envisioned for the land, a total land under his rule for the sake of his ambition, he saw the inherit coldness and corruption that he saw in many tyrants. He helped Nobunaga's vessel, Mitsuhide, secure a succesful coup de'at and killed Nobunaga. But before he died, the dying warlord gave him his sword, the Dark Blade, which was actually forged from a shard of the Titan Dimension Iapetos' wrist blade. Serrion now had two blade, the Blue Dragon and the Dark Blade, and already a veteran of war. A Hero Arrives Serrion returned from his world trip and went to Athens, Athena's city state. The whole city was in fear because of a monster attacking it and killing its citizens. A bounty was put on this monster's head. Also, whoever would kill this monster would become a hero of Athens and its champion. Serrion could not have cared less about the glory, but decided to help because he needed the money for his rent at Athens. He traveled outside the city and saw a trail of blood that led to a forest. He followed it and saw that the blood was coming from Cerberus, the Three headed dog of the Underworld. It was badly injured by something and was suffering from hunger and nausea. Serrion treated the wounds and fed it, helping it become strong again. Cerberus led him to his attacker, and the demigod was surprised that the attacker was a giant serpent named Serpentera. Serrion quickly defeated the monster and brought it to athens. Using the snake skin, he made his boots, jacket, pants, and sold the rest of the skin. But he kept the fangs and forged them into a poison sword Grailbrood. His fame as a swordman grew until he was approached by the blind seer. The seer said that his future will be harsh, yet rewarding in the end, and that he must now travel to the otherworlds to grow stronger to meet his goal. He was told that he would find this path by going to the underworld, Hades' domain, and the only way to go to Hades's domain alive was to master the eighth sense, a sense that people attain when they die. Serrion didn't know how to attain the eighth sense until he visited his aunt Athena, who was still reincarnated in a girl named Sasha, in the Sanctuary in Athens. While there, he met the Virgo Saint Asmita and his wife Leona. He meditated with him, learning to fight with his senses shutdown. Soon, he was able to awaken his eighth sense, becoming a prodigy even in the Virgo Saint's eyes. He then traveled to the Underworld, but had a rought introduction there, being chased by demons, almost drowning in zombie bodies, and almost freexing to death in Cocytus. He nevertheless reached Hades' palace, where he had an audience with Hades and Persephone. Serrion asked him to train him so that he may achieve his goal, however Hades refused, saying that his goal was too selfish. But he did allow him to go to other dimensions and worlds using his Gates of Hyperion. Serrion was told that his father, Avalan, did the same thing when he turned into a mortal. Perhaps if Serrion's goal had changed, them Hades would train him. Serrion first traveled to the world of Tera, where the Titan's creations, the highbourne or the elves, lived. He encountered monsters and found that his cosmos were completely useless in that world, and that only his physical capabilities would work against his enemies. He then went to Velika, the capital city of Tera and the elve's city centered around their Magic Core. He encountered some trouble until he met Cetras, an old friend of his father and an archmage. Cetras took him in and taught him the ways of magic, the dominant power in Tera. Serrion quickly mastered magic, though he was more proficient in fire than any other element. He was then asked to participate in a tournament to choose the next champion of Velika. The champion was Vala, who had been champion for 30 years, and the winner would keep the Staff of Magdelin, the original magic staff. Serrion won against his opponents until he faced against Vala, a female elf mage who was also a hero of the Chaos Wars on Tera. Although he was outmatched by Vala, he performed a powerful technique, which Vala recognized; it was the same technique Avalan first used to save Vala decades ago. Vala, champion once more, trained Serrion personally on magic spells elemental attacks to settle the debt she owed to his father. After his travel to Tera, he went to the world of nature bending. He was taught how to wield, or bend, the natural elements of wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning without the use of any cosmo. Then he learned for himself to use the energy of his environment to increase his own, even the life energy of those who had faith in him. He was ready to fight his sworn enemy. As he returned to his own world, Hades asked Serrion to be his champion for the Olympic Tournament, tournament held every year by the gods to choose the Champion of Olympus. It was Hades' first time to enter the tournment, and Serrion was told that the champion of Olympus would be given a wish to be made true.